


After Hours

by Melacante



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Ben is a regular, F/F, F/M, Foreplay, M/M, Rey and Ben are hopeless, Rey is a restaurant manager, Rey takes charge, Rose has to do everything around here, Slow Burn, Soft Ben Solo, Staff Holiday Party, i suck at tagging!, shenanigans ensue, there will be smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-01-15 05:26:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18492277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melacante/pseuds/Melacante
Summary: Rey is a manager at Padmé’s Pub, where Ben is an asshole regular. As they get to know each other, they find that they’re a lot more alike than different, but how will it all unfold when Rey invites Ben to the staff holiday party? As shenanigans ensue all around them, they are forced to finally confront their feelings for each other once and for all.





	1. In The Air Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to my twitter buds @rensknight18 and @slytheriing for beta-ing this little guy! I can’t tell you how much I love you guys for it. I never would’ve been able to post this without you.
> 
> This fic is loosely based on my time in the restaurant industry. It’s been a blast to write, so I hope you enjoy it. And if not, you never saw it.. ;)

 

  


The sounds of city traffic bounce off the walls in Rey’s dimly lit apartment as she nervously eyes her kitchen clock. She has another five minutes to wait before she’ll need to head out to her work holiday party. Despite her best efforts, her chest is fluttering at thought of what this night could bring.  
  
“Get a grip, you. It’s just a party.”  
  
She smoothes her hands over her dress and starts pacing about. She mindlessly fidgets and the minutes feel like hours as she waits to leave. Rey doesn’t allow herself to think about why she’s so nervous... She doesn’t allow herself to feel excited at the possibility of _him_ being there. The possibility of their first encounter with no excuses of “being on the clock” to hide behind. The promise of trouble that excessive social drinking around the object of your fantasies will undoubtedly bring.  
  
Rey’s entering her second year at Padme’s Pub and had found herself ascending to the prestigious ranks of management in record time. The role was hardly enviable. As far as she was concerned, she was a glorified babysitter, but in truth she was a natural. Her cheerful disposition coupled with her undeniable grit revealed a downright scary force not to be reckoned with. She had only showed that side to her coworkers and guests a couple of times, but that was all that was needed to solidify her reputation as someone not to be fucked with at Padme’s.  
  
She feels unreal as she stops to look at herself in the floor mirror. The woman in front of her is downright stunning. At least, that’s what Rose’s assessment of her own work was before heading out to pre-game with Synara and Tam. Rose had chosen a dark grey, crushed velvet dress for Rey that she can’t help but constantly run her hands over. It’s a simple halter mini-dress that shows off her toned arms and legs and hugs her lithe, graceful curves perfectly.  
  
Rey had been distinctly afraid of looking like she was putting forth too much effort in her appearance tonight, so Rose compromised with soft, “effortless” waves and light makeup that complemented Rey’s glowing complexion and amber eyes. She was finished off with a pair of black chunky heel ankle boots (Rose settled for boots after watching Rey fail miserably at keeping her stiletto pumps on her feet), a light bomber jacket. After all was said and done, Rose cried softly to herself as she snapped a photo to post on Instagram later. This look was her proudest accomplishment and there was no way she was not going to share it with the world.  
  
Rey feels odd at the change in her appearance as she consistently opts for practicality over fashion, but the change gives her a bit of a confidence boost. She hopes when she sees him, she’ll take his breath away. The thought sends her heart fluttering again and lady parts afire, and suddenly she needs a drink.  
  
*****

 

**_One year earlier_ **

  
The bright sun is bearing down on Rey as she bikes furiously back to her shared house just off campus. Her heart is racing as her mind prepares for the worst, whatever that is. Finn’s text had put the fear of the maker in her.

Finn: HELP ME  
Rey: FINN WTF IS GOING ON  
Rey: FINN  
Rey: !!!!!!  
Finn: Can you come home ASAP??  
Rey: ON MW YWAY

She peddles hard and fast as she rounds the corner and skids skillfully to a full stop just at the edge of the driveway. She hops off in one swoop and is in the door screaming for Finn not a moment later. He pokes his head around the kitchen corner, casually eating a turkey sandwich. “You okay, Peanut?”  
  
She stares into his face with her mouth open, anger descending quickly upon her. “WHAT. THE. KRIFF, FINN!?” She pulls out her phone. “What is the meaning of this?!”  
  
He looks indignant as he sets his plate down. “I might have been a little dramatic, but I panicked. I need you to cover my shift next Monday. The schedule came out today and I’m working Monday but I have Ackbar’s stats course and can’t miss a single day if I want to pass.”  
  
Rey still staring, “Finn, didn’t you just start working at Padme’s? Why did you tell them you could work on Mondays when you can’t?”  
  
“Peanut, I forgot! And I can’t lose this job! Please, just cover my shift.” His best sad puppy face on full display, Rey stood no chance.  
  
“But... I don’t even work at Padme’s!” She knew what was coming. He brightens instantly.

“It’s all settled. Poe said the job is yours if you want it. He knows how awesome you are from all those times you took care of BB while we were traveling.” BB is not only Poe’s beloved old puppy, he’s the unofficial mascot and only non-human regular at Padme’s (health code violations be damned).

At the time, she couldn’t quite define Finn and Poe’s relationship. Neither seemed to be ready to be open at Padme’s where Poe was the general manager, but Rey knew what they had was more special than a casual hook-up between co-workers.  
  
Rey side-eyes him hard before turning on her heel to go lay down. “You owe me big time. Sundays and  
Mondays are my only days off”.  
  
Finn yells down the hall, “Rey, you’re not going back to Plutt’s shop after your first shift. The money’s like that at Padme’s!” Rey’s door slams and she collapses, contemplating her loyalty to her best friend.

*  
  
Rey hardly makes enough on her first Monday morning to give up her familiar, but shitty job at the auto shop she’d worked at throughout her childhood, but after clearing nearly a week’s worth of pay at Plutt’s on a Saturday double shift, she reconsiders. Serving comes naturally to her. Her effervescence and can-do attitude makes her personable and refreshingly confident; her uncanny intelligence and perceptiveness are equally impressive to even the pickiest of guests.  
  
It takes no time for Poe to promote her to bartender status. With Paige Tico leaving for law school, Rey, despite being the most recently hired employee, was their strongest server and most obvious choice to replace her. That didn’t sit so well with some of the staff, Tallie and Snap complained at having to serve for three years each before having a chance to work the bar, and Kaydel was especially annoyed as she considered herself the most appropriate choice as the usual Saturday night closing server.  
  
That all changed after her first encounter with the dreaded Monday morning regulars from First Order Marketing, which was just up the street from Padme’s. The chief officers gathered every Monday for lunch and to say that they were hated by the staff was a gross understatement. Every server prayed to the heavens for mercy, absolutely desperate to not have the misfortune of serving the miserable group.

The offenders were usually a party of six, always right in the middle of the lunch rush, and the person apparently tasked with securing a table was their Operations Manager Dopheld Mitaka, a timid but always polite young man that the staff always sympathized with. Every time he walked in they groaned together and he was often offered a free shot for having to sit with his evil bosses. He always refused, afraid of getting caught.  
  
Hux and Phasma were usually not far behind him and always appear as if they’re in cahoots with one another. Hux’s svelte frame and ginger hair juxtaposed with Phasma’s tough body and platinum bob hairstyle made them look hysterical when huddled together like that, like the villains in a comic book. They were usually accompanied by whatever marketing lead was in charge that week, always proven to be an asshole in one form or another. Completing their party was tall, dark and handsome personified in the flesh - the mysterious, volatile and sometimes terrifying CEO of First Order Marketing, Ben Solo.

That day, Rey’s first Monday, began smoothly, but abruptly changed when Mitaka hurried to the host stand to request a table. Always quick to please, all-star host Neeku quickly seated Mitaka at the long table in the back, left corner of Padme’s. The unlucky server of the table, Jessika, starts to cry.  
  
“I can’t believe it. Why did I bother coming in? They’re just going to get me fired...” she trails off tearfully.  
  
Rey is aghast. “Jess, what do you mean? It’s just a table, they just sat down. How could you know you’re getting fired?”  
  
Jessika sighs and lays out the group’s history of hostility on her. She tells Rey about Phasma once sending her order back to the kitchen no fewer than eight times because she wanted every single ingredient on a separate plate. Or the time Hux demanded that his guacamole be made directly in front of him and to his standards, despite the fact that they didn’t even fucking offer guacamole.

But nothing compared to the terror that Ben Solo instilled in the staff, from the time he overturned their table because Snap had interrupted their meeting to ask if they needed refills, to the time he made Kazuda cry just with his glare when he attempted to sing him Happy Birthday. Or the time Sabine said fuck it and quit after he told her to get out of his sight when she attempted to give them the standard spiel about the specials.  
  
Rey is fuming now, and determined. She leaves Jessika mid-sentence and walks up to the group. She puts on her brightest smile once they quiet down and turn to regard her.  
  
“Welcome to Padme’s! I’m Rey, I’ll be taking care of you today.” She speaks clearly while looking each one of them in the eye.  
  
Phasma rolls her eyes and just says, “Diet Coke”. Hux ignores her entirely, while Mitaka looks apologetically at her. Two young men continue their conversation as if she never spoke and she sighs to herself.  
  
“Wonderful, I’ll be back with your drink orders and some waters. Please take your time and let me know if there’s anything at all you need.” Just then her gaze lands on the boss and her breath hitches. His deep brown eyes are fixed on her and she swears the temperature in the room raises 20 degrees. He doesn’t say a word but won’t look away from her either. Is he staring her down?  
  
Happy to accept the anger that accompanies that thought, she walks around the table and right up to his side, eyes still fixed on his. “Is there something I can get you, sir?”  
  
He just stares, his eyes rake up and down her face for a long moment.

“Black coffee” he says finally. Rey blinks, still looking down at him.

His eyes are dark and deep, and his mouth, a lush shade of red. His skin is striking against the shiny dark waves that land softly against the hard angles of his face and long neck. She forces her voice steady as she acknowledges his request and turns to get their drinks. Her face grows hot as she feels his eyes on her back.

And then it happens. Maybe it’s because the young marketing lead had noticed their staring contest and he takes it as an opportunity to appeal to the boss as “one of the guys” as Jace Rucklin suddenly makes the mistake of grabbing Rey’s ass before calling out to her.  
  
“Bring me an iced tea, sweetness”, he says with a final slap.

She doesn’t know when the earth starts shaking or how Jace ends up on the floor, but she knows that her arm is pulsing and she’s snarling when she holds him by the throat and informing him that his arm is about to get chopped off. Jace’s blue eyes are wide with shock, his pale face paling still when she lets him go and before she knows it, Ben Solo has rounded the table to pick him up off the floor by the collar.  
  
His voice is menacingly calm as he tells the young man through gritted teeth. “You’re fired, Rucklin. Get out of my sight. If you are in the office by the time we get back, I cannot assure your safety. In fact, I’d say you’re already in considerable danger.” He lets go of the man’s collar, and Jace crumples to the floor.  
  
“I apologize for that. I assure you it will never happen again.” Ben turns to Rey and his deep eyes burn into her face. Adrenaline still pumping, she drops her chin, her eyes turned up and narrow onto his.  
  
“I will hold you to that.” A sound escaped from him and Ben’s lips parts slightly. As his eyes drop to her mouth, she finds herself frozen and suddenly it’s all too much. She walks back to the kitchen. She needs to annihilate something. She still feels his eyes on her back.  
  
*

  
“What the hell was that?!” shouts Kaydel as the frenzy erupts in the kitchen.

Jessika is shrieking, “Oh my god, Rey, I’m so sorry! I didn’t want you to have to deal with them!”

Snap rushes into the kitchen. “What happened, what’d I miss??”

Rose grabs her cleaver and starts for the door, but Poe sneaks up behind her to safely wrestle the large, sharp knife out of her hand.

“Everyone stay calm! ROSE LET GOT OF THE FUCKING KNIFE!!” he bellows.  
  
Rey heads for the freezer. She hates it in there, but she needs to calm down. Poe gives her exactly 90 seconds before he enters behind her, his hands raised.  
  
“Tell me everything. Do you want me to call the cops? That guys is fucking banned, but I don’t want them to leave yet, if you want to press charges.”  
  
She huffs. “Poe, I just choke-slammed the guy. He’ll likely press charges right back.”

Poe guffaws. “That’s not the point, Rey. It was self-defense. You should report it.”

Rey sighs. “Poe, what are they going to do about it?” Her bitter opinion of the court system showing through in her voice. As a foster child, she knew exactly how flawed it was. She considered herself one of the fortunate ones, but still could not escape the impact that the experience had on her life.  
  
It’s a losing battle. “What do you want to do then?” he asks, resigned.  
  
“I’m going to finish out my shift, eat my free meal, have a beer and go home and forget this ever happened.”  
  
“Rey, you don’t have to go back to that table. I’m going to tell them to leave.” Rey sees Ben Solo’s gaze in her mind and shudders. “No, I won’t be intimidated by them, Poe.”  
  
Poe’s eyebrows are raised high. “I’m not going to say no to you, Rey. Anyone ever tell you you’re a bit scary?” he says with a smile that looks more like a grimace.

Rey returns to the table with their drinks in tow. Everyone’s eyes are wide as she sets them down and says brightly “Alright, we have a Diet Coke...”  
  
Ben Solo eyes are practically lasers on her skin. “Are we all ready to order?”  
  
Hux and Phasma say in unison, “Fish and Chips”.

Phasma smirks at Rey as though it’s a token of her respect. By God, she loves to watch a woman kick a man’s ass. She had been fumbling to pull out her phone before she saw the boss round the table.  
  
Mitaka says meekly, “Yes, I’ll have the grilled cheese and tomato soup. Please and thank you, ma’am.”

The remaining marketing guy is squeaking, clearly terrified after the earlier exchange. “I’m not hungry!”

Finally, she walks slowly over to Ben’s side as he turns his head to look up at her. She likes him at this angle.  
“I’ll have the salmon” he says slowly, eyes still boring into hers from below. Is he always like this? Why are his eyes like fucking magnets?! She blinks and leaves to put in the order.  
  
The rest of their visit goes smoothly. She anticipates their needs and they barely have to ask for anything. She brings the check and Mitaka, who typically pays the bill with the purchasing card, reaches for his wallet before Ben motions for him to stop.  
  
Mitaka freezes and Ben pulls out a heavy, shiny black card. Still staring at Rey, he hands her the card and she quickly accepts and her hand accidentally grazes his.

They both jump. The sensation tingles as Ben’s eyes widen and Rey stops breathing. It takes all she has to turn and walk away from him in that moment.

“Thanks so much! Have a wonderful day!” She says as she returns, avoiding his gaze with determination. She checks on her other guests before reaching the designated resting table to lay down.  
  
She sits up as she hears them rustling their belongings to leave the pub. Rey sees Ben scan the room before his eyes land on her again. Seconds pass and then he nods to her once before heading for the door. Her face feels hot.  
  
Jessika runs to clear her table, a little of her usual coolness returning to her. Rey comes to help her, but Jess won’t have it. “Nope, you just sit your ass back down. You took the L for me, let me do something for you.”  
  
Rey rolls her eyes, “It’s not that big a deal!” Jessika is incredulous and recants to Rey the events of the encounter as if she wasn’t there herself. Her voice starts to fade into the background as Rey opens the checkbook and sees Ben Solo’s perfect signature and crisp $100 bill tucked into the pocket, along with his business card.  
  
“Shit!” Jessika shouts. “Those assholes tipped you $100!” Rey is speechless. The frenzy begins in the kitchen again and Rey can’t think. She can only see a pair of dark eyes, so deep it was hard to tell if she’d ever be able to forget them. She tucks his card into her pocket and decides she’s ready for that beer.  
  
  
*****

Rey arrives at the party and the scene catches her breath.  
  
Padme’s is an old industrial-style with a roof-top terrace. The long bar on the right side of the narrow indoor space is laced with subway tile and topped with a slab of dark concrete. The open wood shelves on the bar wall sprawl to the ceiling with two rolling ladders left to the sides. The tables throughout are sprinkled with tea candles and globe lights hang on exposed pipes and beams in the ceiling. The lush ferns that hang in planters above come alive in the glow. The effect is utterly intimate and begs for strong drinks and shameless flirting.

But it’s the roof-top terrace that leaves them all speechless. Warm wood covers the terrace with two matching pergolas sheltering the table nooks. At the center is a large tree with branches fanning out from the base. Lanterns and lights that hang above them give the space an ethereal glow that recalls of Padme’s early days as a tropical-inspired speakeasy, adorned with vibrant colors and florals. Since its restoration in the 90s after years of dilapidation from arson, much of the color of the original establishment gave way to a gritty industrial style. It wasn’t until renowned interior stylist Amilyn Holdo steered Padme’s back to its original shine with the addition of greenery and pops of color that gave the place new life as one of the most photographed spots in town.  
  
Poe had demanded to start the shindig off with some jazz to get the mood going. Despite the girls whining that they couldn’t twerk to jazz, once the drinks started flowing the energy in the room was alive with chemistry and anticipation.  
  
“Now, that’s a party dress!” Tallie purrs to Rey from behind. “Your ass is a gift from the heavens”, adds Jessika. The women circle Rey as she rolls her eyes and flushes. Even sweet Paige agrees, emerging from the bar with pint of an amber-colored ale for Rey, “Rose really has outdone herself this time.”

Rey is groaning. She takes several gulps her beer and lets the rush of the fizz settle her nerves.

“Stop poking at me!” she wails as Tallie and Jess smooth her dress and hair and pull at her face checking for smudges. Paige looks at her sympathetically as she smiles, “Are you excited? I have a feeling we’re in for a fun night!”

Rey looks around the floor and nods. The usual madness of the holidays seemed especially heighten this time around and the staff had been in dire need of an opportunity to let off some steam. “I think everyone looks like they’re ready to get positively shit-faced. “

“And laid! Shit-faced AND laid!” Rose calls out as she struts in. Her hair is long with grown out bangs swept to the side. She’s wearing a long sleeved black cat suit with a plunging neckline she’s paired with over-knee heel boots and a pair of red-rimmed reading glasses.

“Oh my damn girl!” Tallie squawks. Jessika’s jaw is on the floor as Rey eyes knit together. “Wow, Rose. Aren’t you afraid of your tits falling out? And when did you start wearing glasses?”

Rose snatches Rey’s beer and chugs it instantly. “This old thang...” she waves off, looking for another drink. “Just got the glasses today. His sexy little ginger ass won’t be able to resist me when he sees these bad boys”, her eyebrows wiggling shamelessly.

Rose has been actively trying to seduce First Order curmudgeon Armitage Hux since she saw him angrily pull off his signature oversized coat black in response to the oppressive heatwave that had settled over the city last summer. His lanky form outlined by still more black had intrigued Rose and she was determined to see what was underneath it all. He had never shown an interest in anyone before, but Rose’s open efforts of seduction had him blushing often (Rey swears she heard him giggle once as he tried to play it off as a sneeze). His resistance was softening.

“Rose thinks Hux has a glasses kink”, Paige chimes in. “And a dominatrix kink, obviously?” adds Tallie.  
Rey stares incredulous, “Will you stop at nothing?!” Rose sets her lips into a grim line, “Never.” She says breathless, “I must have him. Tonight.”

Everyone erupts into laughter at the thought of tiny, scary Rose in the throes of passion over the First Order’s angriest ginger tightwad. But she looks HOT tonight and if there’s ever a night when she’ll succeed, it is tonight.

Tallie leans into Rey. “And you, Rey? Is there anyone you must have tonight?”

Rey blushes again. “We are not doing this right now!”

“And why not?” Rose says, calmly.

“You two eye fuck each other _constantly_. You both act like everyone in the room disappears when you’re together. Every night you close, he comes to the bar to walk you out and you take your sweet time, too. He tips you outrageously even though he only has one beer and it conveniently takes him your whole shift to finish it. And you always save his seat, even if when it’s crazy busy. You have it bad, both of you, and we are all collectively and loudly _begging_ you to just fuck already.”

As Rey’s face gets paler with every word that Rose lays down, someone hands Rey a shot of tequila and the only thing she can do is down it to make the room stop spinning.

Jess is high-fiving Rose, “Finally, someone said it!”

People are nodding and Rey wonders when she her life had become a source of entertainment for her nosy-ass coworkers.

“Said what?” a deep voice chimes in from behind Rey.

Everyone stops talking. Rey turns around slowly, and sure enough, they all start fading into the background.

Her eyes find his already fixated on hers, before they drop down to her lips. She does the same and takes in his wide shoulders, covered by a soft cream cashmere sweater. Her hands itch to glide over the expanse of his broad chest, but they can’t, so they settle for smoothing at her hips. His eyes can’t help but follow and watch the crushed velvet flatten under her graceful hands. And as their mouths rapidly go dry with all the tension in the air between them, Phasma walks up to Ben.

“About time, boss! We’ve been waiting. Now, about my annual review...”, as she drags him, arm over his shoulder away from Rey, whose left just standing there, completely speechless.

With a glint in her eye, Rose comes to Rey’s side.

“Now, as we were saying... if I don’t make Armitage Hux mine on this very night. Everyone in this building will know my wrath. I will spare no one.”

Rey swallows hard. She has to admit, she’s starting to understand how Rose feels.

 


	2. Make it Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Ben have been waiting to see each other all night, but Rose has other plans.

Ben is not sure what is happening right now. All he knows is that his mind is burning with the image of Rey in a tiny dress, her tanned, toned limbs bared before him, the fabric of her dress shifting beneath her hands. His palms positively itched to glide over and feel her body underneath.

And before they could even speak, Phasma is dragging him away, and he is about three seconds away from unleashing the tantrum of a lifetime. Is she really talking to him about a fucking evaluation right now?

He’s about to ignite on her when Mitaka comes to Phasma’s side. “Excellent party, sir. If I may say, I was surprised that you extended the invitation, but I must tell you how fond I am of Padme’s staff and I very much appreciate the diversion.”

“Yes, Mitaka. It’s a very nice party. Don’t you think it rude of your employer to drag you out on a weeknight and not offer you a drink?” Miraculously, Jessika shows up and cheerfully plops three tequila shots into their hands.

Ben’s still searching for Rey, as Phas shouts “Bottoms up!” her arm over Ben’s shoulder, indicating that he will not be released until he consumes the contents. He does so quickly and sputters as he chokes on the evil liquid. That had to be more than one shot.

As Ben’s gasping, Phasma and Mitaka high five behind his back as Rose gives them a thumbs up from across the room. One down and several more to go. Their plan is off to a great start.

Phas is having more fun with Rose’s little game than she thought possible. Well, if it wins her points with Connix, even better. Not even with an ounce of pity, she looks down at her boss and smiles broadly.

”Let’s make this hurt.”

***

Rey is now two beers and a shot in, and she’s been at this party for half an hour. It’s clear that the gang is determined to get her shitfaced tonight and she needs to get away from them before they succeed. She sets out to find Finn and Poe, while simultaneously hoping and dreading running into Ben again.

She finds the pair at the corner of the bar, speaking to each other.

“Oh my stars, I’ve never been so happy to see you two.”

Finn smirks, “I guess you’ve been with Rose.” Poe smiles, patting her back.

“She is relentless!” Poe hands Rey a glass of water, she downs it in seconds.

“Do you know, I think she’s trying to get me drunk?” Finn and Poe glance at each other, guiltily. She doesn’t miss the exchange.

“You two knew!” Rey stares at her friends in disbelief. Snakes, all of them.

“Rey, you know Rose. She’s just trying to get you to lighten up a little. You’re too serious sometimes, you know.” Poe defends, but she knows they aren’t involved in her plan.

“What’s she playing at, really?” Rey is looking at Finn. He can’t lie to her and they both know it. Finn looks to Poe for help but finds none. Poe’s hands raise, “I’m the general manager here, and I can’t get caught up in this BS. You kids are on your own.”

Finn looks to Rey, imploringly. “You can’t get mad, okay? Rose thinks if she gets you drunk, you’ll hook up with Ben, and a result, Hux will let his guard down. I didn’t say it made sense but she’s determined. That’s all I know, we’re not a part of it, okay? Please don’t be mad!”

Rey is incredulous. Rose is using her to get into Hux’s pants. The world has finally gone mad.

“She thinks that if I’m drunk, I’ll just go and hook up with Ben Solo?” Finn nods and Rey spins to go find Rose. She’s furious and ready to give that tiny, scary busybody a piece of her mind.

***

Ben finally escapes Phasma’s death grip, but before he can scan the room for Rey, Snap Wexley floods his vision and envelops him in a giant hug.

“Solo! Good to see you outside of that stiff suit of yours! And look at you, not wearing black!” He leans into Ben and shields his mouth from onlookers, “Careful boss, some might think you’re out to impress someone.” He brings his shielding hand down and elbows Ben playfully in the ribs.

Just then, Tallie appears with two beers. “Chug a beer with me, Solo!” Ben’s hands go up, “No. No, thanks. I’ve had enough already.”

“Ben, Ben, Ben...” Snaps smile dips into a fake frown. “How many times I served you?” His voice drops so low, only Ben can hear, “How many times did I give up a seat at my bar just so you could wait for Rey, buddy? A lot over the last year, I think. Have a drink with me.”

Ben’s eyes narrow on Snap’s. Is this blackmail? A threat? Why does this man want to have a drink with him so bad? Ben’s suspicions abound, but he agrees anyway. He did have a point. Ben used to come in just before Rey’s shift started so that he wouldn’t have to fight for a bar seat during the happy hour rush, and Snap always obliged to save his seat. A drink was the least he could do, Ben supposed.

Snap’s eyes dance and he watches Ben slowly agree to the beer. “Atta boy! Down the hatch, Solo!” The two men chug the tall beers until the last drop is gone. Ben wonders when the last time was that he drank so much and comes up short. His mind keeps shifting to Rey and he feels the heat crawl up his neck and ears. He’ll have to be careful or he’ll start to get a bit drunk.

Snap turns his head to the end of the bar and finds Rose watching, nodding approvingly. They wink and Snap chuckles softly as he watches Ben finish his beer and shiver. This poor guy is no match for Rose Tico.

***

Rose holds her head high at the right end of the bar, smiling indignantly. Ben Solo is three double tequila shots and two beers in. After watching him come here to stare at Rey for the better part of year and never once have more than one beer, she deduced that getting him hammered would be a breeze. Rey, on the other hand, would be far more suspicious, but no matter. Everything was turning out as she planned anyway.

As the two objects of her little game fell perfectly within her trap, she turns her head to watch as Hux plays poker with Synara, Tam, Kaz, and Connix. He’s been avoiding looking at her since he got here 20 minutes ago. But Rose feels triumph within her grasp. Every so often, she sees his head turn slightly in her direction. Twice, she watched his eyes land on her impressive bosom, displayed perfectly in her low cut catsuit. She thought she'd seen him adjust his stiff collar after the last time.

Perfect. Time to start phase two, she thinks as she makes her way over to the thermostat.

***

It’s been an hour since Rey last saw Ben and she’s wondering if he’s still here. The irony doesn’t escape her that she had been so expectant on the possibility of interacting with him tonight, she didn’t consider that she might not see him again at all. Tears prick at her eyes and she feels the lump in her throat. What she would do to find him, to leave this party with him.

As she makes her way to the lower level inside, the heat hits her and she sees everyone starting to strip. The sweat beads on her brow and she finds Armitage Hux angrily yanking off his vest and laying it next to his signature overcoat. His poker mates all already immodestly dressed, simply fanning themselves as Kaz arrives with a round of tall, frosty beers. Hux quickly downs his as he unfastens the top three buttons on his shirt and sighs loudly. He motions for another one immediately.

Rey scans the room, sees Rose slip away from the bar and makes her way over to the mastermind. She finds Rose at the thermostat lowering the temp down a few degrees.  
“So, YOU raised it. Why am I not surprised?”

“Rey, you really need to lighten up. It’s a party, babe. A time for comradery and conversation!”

As if on cue, Hux erupts in maniacal laughter across the room. His shirt is fully open now and he’s enthusiastically shoveling the pool of poker chips on the table towards his body. Rey turns to look at Rose and watches her lick her lips.

“They’re letting him win, aren’t they?” Rey asks.

Rose’s eyes are glittering and still locked on Hux as she says knowingly. “Where’s Ben? I thought I saw him go upstairs.”

Rey perks up, looks around the room and sets off to find him. Rose smirks, her eyes still on Hux.

“Phase three”, she says, smiling widely.

***

Ben’s starting to think he imagined Rey because it’s now been a lifetime since he’s seen her. It feels like a lifetime anyway because there’s actually no way he can tell time with the state he’s in.

He’s been hiding out the men’s restroom since his encounter with Snap, or was it Pyre? Phasma’s second-in-command had come to Ben’s aid after the beer with Snap and offered him some water. But Ben nearly choked on the contents when he realized it was actually a _scotch_ and water. He feels death around the corner and yet it feels like a hundred degrees in this place! He needs this white sweater thing off! Why did Phasma make him wear it? She had been very insistent...

Ben finds the bathroom and just wants to lay his face down on the cold tile floor. But his stomach retches at the thought and Ben nearly doesn’t make it to the toilet.

“Ben Solo, you do not sound good! Do you require assistance?” Neeku emerges from one of the stalls.

“I’d be happy to assist you if you require assistance!” He says expectantly.

The room is spinning and more Neekus come into his field of vision. “Water, please”, he says, shakily.

“Of course, I just so happen to have some here.” Neeku twists off the cap of a fresh, very convenient and cold bottle of water and brings it to Ben’s mouth.

“Ben Solo, allow me to help you upstairs. The fresh air may help you feel better.” He nods as Neeku hoists himself under Ben. They make the shaky climb upstairs, and Neeku helps lay Ben down on a nook seat under one of the pergolas. No one is up here now for some reason.

Ben hears Neeku say that he’ll find Rey for him and before he can protest, Neeku is gone and Ben is panicking.

Rey is coming to him. Rey is going to see him completely inebriated. He can just imagine the look of disgust on her face. Shame overcomes him as he thinks of her equating him to every other drunk asshole she’s encountered in her heartbreakingly tough life. It makes him emotional to think of how much he’s wanted to share with her and how it all will go down the drain when she sees that he can’t even stand up. He feels the thickness rise in his throat and closes his eyes as he hears the click of heels on the wood floor.

“Ben! Oh my god, are you okay?” Rey’s hands find his face and they feel cool, soft and _right_ on his skin.

Ben opens his eyes to find Rey’s face inches from his. He squints as though she is too bright to look at. “Rey… Rey, I’ve been looking for you all night...”

Her thumb pads his scar and he feels like he might ascend right there. Her touch sets his skin alive; he wishes he could savor this feeling forever.

“Ben, I’m taking you home. Don’t you dare move” Ben doesn’t think he could if he wanted to.

***

Rey heads back downstairs to find the whole staff on the dance floor, twerking all around her. She needs to get them out of here.

She first runs into Snap dancing with Tallie and Tam. “Snap, I need you upstairs! Help me bring Ben down. He’s not feeling well and I need to get him home.”

“You got it, boss. Ladies, wait for me?” He says with a wink.

Rey shoots off to find Finn and Poe. “Ben’s hammered! I’m going to take him home.” Finn and Poe raise their eyebrows but say nothing. “It’s not like that, but if I don’t get him out of here, Rose will put him in the hospital!”

Poe reaches for his phone, “I’ll get you a Lyft.”

“Thanks, Poe. I just need to find Rose and scream at her before we go.”

“You won’t have to look far,” Finn says, nodding towards the bar.

That’s when Rey sees it. Rose sitting on the bar, legs crossed, flanked by a small crowd of about 4 or 5 men, and a shirtless Hux trying to get to her. The men crowding her clearly trying to shut him out intentionally and it appears to be driving him somewhat insane. Rose’s hands move between caressing her cleavage to the fabric of her catsuit and her rims of her spectacles.

Rey can see that she never stood a chance against Rose’s conniving. She effectively inebriated Hux, sweated him out of his clothes and now is ignoring him to the point of frustration now that he’s openly wanting her. A true mastermind.

Rey doesn’t want to know if Rose has any more tricks up her sleeve, they have to leave now if they are to make it out alive. She sees Snap and Neeku bring Ben downstairs and she grabs her purse as they make their way outside to their Lyft.

This is not the way she thought this night would turn out.

***

Rose sees Rey and Ben (with Snap and Neeku’s assistance) get into their Lyft and she smirks. She’ll find out in a few hours if her plan for them worked out as she intended. But now, it’s time to claim her reward.

Rose jumps down from the bar and her little army of men step to the side. Still shirtless, Hux’s eyes burn as they soften on hers. His red hair is disheveled, his cheeks are pink and his slender muscles are rippling in front of her. She’s wearing five-inch heels and she still has to look up at him as his hands come up to her waist and grip in.

“Tico, you’ve been ignoring me all night!” He says, angrily.

“Are you complaining, Army? You know how that bores me. If that’s all you’re going to do, I can find someone else to play wi-”, she innocently proclaims. Hux pulls her body to his and crushes his mouth against her.

“You little minx. I know a few ways of shutting that dirty mouth.” Impossibly, he deepens the kiss even more.

“GUYS GUYS GUYS. Take it home. We don’t need to see anymore.” Poe runs in.

“BOOOO!!!!!” Tallie and Jessika call out to Poe.

“Shut up, Dameron!” Phasma yells out, Connix laughing on her lap.

Rose and Hux, still at it on the bar, never heard a word of what he said anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	3. Open Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alone at last, Rey takes care of Ben and does some soul searching in the process.

Rey is attempting to strap Ben into his seat belt when the driver takes off. The sudden forward movement causes Ben to tip to his side, pinning Rey underneath.

“Oi! Ben, get up!” Rey cries. Ben offers a sheepish grin and slurred apology, but hurling himself off of her proves to be more difficult. She manages to shove him into his corner and Ben lightly knocks his head on the window.

“We’ll get you home and settled soon. How far do you live?” Rey gently pats his head. Peering out her window, she notices the familiar storefronts of her neighborhood. They’re arriving at her apartment.

“No, this isn’t the right. Poe must have put my address in instead. Ben, what’s your address?” Rey is shaking Ben, but he’s practically nodding off.

“Miss, what do you want to do?” The driver asks politely.

Rey can barely think. This helpless, giant beautiful man is almost completely incapacitated, and her only option is to bring him home with her. Her heart is beating fast and she suppresses the excitement bubbling. Crossing her threshold with him in her arms, she knows this will change things.

“Alright, this is fine. We’ll be fine.” Not entirely convincing herself.

The driver steps out to help them to the main door. He offers a hopeful smile to Rey before heading back to his car. How she’ll manage to get Ben through the lobby, into the elevator and down the hall is beyond her.

As if on cue, a raindrop falls overhead, followed promptly by the sound of thunder. “Fuck.” Rey says, aloud.

She manages to get them inside just as the torrential downpour starts, but not without the rain soaking them both.

His shoes squeak as they make their way down the lobby. Ben, still leaning heavily on Rey’s shoulder, starts to chuckle. The sound almost makes Rey fall over.

“You’re squeaking.”

Rey blinks at him, still struggling as they reach the elevator. “Ben, that’s you.”

“Nuh-uh, I don’t squeak. You squeak.”

“Real mature, Ben.”

“YOU’RE real mature.”

Rey rolls her eyes. “You’re going to be an annoying drunk, aren’t you?”

“I’m always annoying to you.” Ben says quietly, closing his eyes. Rey looks up at him as the elevator door opens up.

“Ben, let’s get you inside. You’re soaked.”

He opens eyes and grunts. “YOU’RE soaked.”

Rey sighs and chuckles. Yes, she is and in more ways than one. Despite all the work in getting him up the stairs, despite their complicated history, she feels nothing but the butterflies in her stomach.

She’d been so close to him tonight, she thinks she’ll never forget his cologne. Since Rey found him, she’d just wanted to press her face into his neck and breathe him in. She’d wanted to run her hands over the rich cream cashmere of his sweater. She wanted to feel his broad chest underneath.

At their first encounter tonight, Rey saw his eyes travel the length of her dress. She watched as his eyes trailed the movement of her hands and saw the quickening in his breath as the velvet crushed beneath her touch. She watched him lick his lips and felt the wetness pool between her legs.

But she wouldn’t think about that now. This man needed to rest, to eat, to hydrate and sleep. Those things she could do. What she wasn’t sure about was what she would say when he finally sobered up.

They reach her door and as she’s fumbling for her keys, he leans against the wall, his eyes intent on her face.

“I’m so sorry, Rey.” He swallows, closes his eyes and sinks his head.

As the door unlocks, Rey studies his face. His brows knit together, his lips drawn into a grim line. Deep shame blankets this strong, tough man before her. She’s taken aback by this revelation.

Never once in the past year had she seen him indulge as he did tonight- and it wasn’t even his own doing. How could he think she blamed him for all of this?

Then, it dawns on her that maybe— maybe he had hoped tonight would turn out differently, too?  
Her heart begins to race.

“Rey… Bathroom.” Her eyes refocus and blink. Oh shit. “Right, sorry!”

She throws the door open, hand latched on his wrist and pulls him in. She motions down the hallway on her left, past the open kitchen. He stumbles, but reaches the door in four sweeping steps and slams the door shut.

Rey makes her way to the living space, loudly rummaging through her movie collection to politely drown out the noises coming from the washroom.

Food. He’ll need food. Rey makes her way to the fridge, dread pooling as she knows what she’ll see when she opens it. Nothing, but a nearly empty gallon of milk, condiments and butter.

With the holiday season so busy this year, grocery shopping had fallen low in her chores list. After all, free meals at Padme’s made it easy to survive on milk and cereal at home. She’s starting to look for a take out menu when she hears the buzz at her door.

“Yub Yub Subs delivery!” A pleasant voice shouts through the intercom.

Rey’s eyes narrow as she buzzes him in without further prompting. The delivery guy appears seconds later, Rey opens the door.

“Good evening! Courtesy of Rose, my lady.” He hands her a printed note.

_Sorry, I play too rough. Please accept these delicious subs as a peace offering. Enjoy ;D - Rose_

She’s handed the subs, a couple of sports drinks and a ginger ale. Hangover cures. That bitch.

Rey reaches to for her purse, but he’s already slipped out.

She sighs as she sets the food down and moves to check on Ben down the hall. She hears the water running and knocks on the door.

“You alright, Ben?”

“Yeah, be right out”, he says, shakily.

The door swings open. Ben’s face is splotchy, but his reddened lips and liquified eyes pull her in.

“I-I..”, she stutters.

He steps toward her, eyes cemented on her lips. He takes a deep breath.

“You need to eat”, she says finally finding her voice.

He nods, but his eyes stay where they were.

Heart pounding, she turns to lead them to the eating space.

Rey pulls out two subs and spreads them out on the breakfast bar. Ben slowly pulls out the bar stools and leans onto one.

“I can’t tell if I’m starving or just going to barf again.”

Rey hands him a Gatorade, he accepts suspiciously. “These things are gross.”

“Just wait til that miracle liquid touches your lips, Solo. Everyone swears by it.” She shoves half a sandwich towards him and uncaps the ginger ale.

Sure enough, Ben’s first sip of the sports drink turns into a giant gulp. “Fuck”, he groans.

“Eat.” She says before stuffing her own face.

Again suspicious, Ben picks up the sandwich. Rey rolls her eyes.

“Ben, this is a bartender-approved hangover cure care package. It’s the only way you’ll survive the night.”

He takes a bite and actually moans. Rey stops chewing when she hears the sounds, looks at him and shivers. Things are throbbing.

He’s eating that sandwich as though it will restore him whole. Always reserved, Ben rarely drank or ate much at Padme’s. This was never lost on Rey or any of the staff considering those were the two things people usually came to the pub to do. Everyone, but Rey apparently, knowing he was there for her, and her alone.

To watch him eat so liberally was exhilarating, like she was watching a wall crumble.

“Starting to feel better?” His eyes shift from the food to her and soften instantly. “Yes, thank you.”

They smile at each other and finish the rest of their food in silence.

-

Rey leads Ben to the living space and frowns at her lack of seating. Finn had warned her when she bought the sectional couch that she would regret not having an extra chair. She pushes the thought away. They would have plenty of space between them on the small couch.

As her hand lands on the soft sleeve of his sweater, she finds it wet to the touch.

“Ben, you’re soaked. We need to get you out of these clothes.”

His face snaps towards hers, drooping eyes suddenly going wide.

“Oh my god, Ben. Just take it off, I’ll throw it in the wash.” He obliges and her face flushes as she watches his hands grasp the soft sweater, abs rippling as he pulls it overhead. He crumples it in his hands and crosses his arms over his torso as if to cover himself.

Her throat is dry as she croaks out, “Pants, too.”

Eyes on hers, the inner corners of his eye brows turn up and he swallows hard. She thinks she might drown in her own wetness as he does as she says.

His pants come off and her eyes can’t not take it all in. Never had she imagined that she would ever find a man’s thighs sexy, but there it is. His boxer briefs start to tent and just as they both begin to panic. She sets out to the start the laundry in the hallway.

—

Ben lays down as soon as Rey leaves with his clothes. He’d be on the verge of a panic attack as his cock hardened before her. The blood rushing down from his head nearly brought him to his knees. He was starting to feel dizzy.

The look in her eyes when she told him to take off his pants… This whole fiasco was worth it, to see that thirst for him in her eyes. If he could manage to stand up in a few minutes, he would do anything to see it again.

But right now, it feels so good to just lay down. Belly full, semi-hydrated and in Rey’s company, his body relaxes and he’s fully dozed off before she returns.

—  
Freshly changed into her comfy t-shirt and shorts, Rey heads back to the living area when she sees him curled up on her couch. Her body tingles at the sight of his on full display before her, revealing so much. And yet, watching him sleep, she could see so much of the vulnerability no one else ever saw. His full red mouth completely relaxed begging to be loved. The carefully concealed worries he held in eyes finally at rest in this moment.

She spreads a soft throw blanket over him and lifts his head to rest over her lap. She strokes his head and listens to his responding sighs. This must be heaven.

She recalls when everything changed between them. Things had been odd with him ever since they first laid eyes on each other, but one day the air shifted.

—

It was the start of her last semester of grad school and Rey’s capstone course happened to be scheduled on Monday mornings.

Rey had become FO Marketing’s requested server for their regular lunch visit. At first, it had been a source of weekly dread but she soon found them to be exceedingly polite to her and very generous. And if that wasn’t incentivizing enough, there was always Ben Solo’s stares and small smiles to look forward to. Those short visits always left her heart sprinting.

So when Rey had to adjust her schedule for school, she expected that to be the last of her mysterious interactions with Ben.

But then, he showed up the following week alone on one of her evening shifts at the bar. It was a Thursday, when Padme’s offered late night happy hour that boasted a modest crowd that filled up her bar. So when Ben appears towering behind two blonde ladies seated at the bar, Rey nearly jumps.

The ladies clearly notice Ben too as they synchronously flip their hair to expose their assets before him. Rey ignores them as she looks to Ben for an answer. Why is he here?

“Hello, Rey.” His deep voice says in a clear but low drawl.

“What are you doing here?” Her eyes are set on his as if waiting for the punchline.

“I wanted a drink.” He answers calmly.  
Her eyebrows raise and she offers a slow smile. “Alright, what can I get you?”

“Whatever’s popular tonight”, he offers, looking around.

Big mistake. Her smile broadens. “Cat piss, it is.”

She brings a large stein of yellow colored beer and he grimaces as she brightly says, “Enjoy!”

He takes a small sip. “Well……..that’s disgusting.”

Her laugh is like a bell, though. He would drink a whole keg of this revolting excuse for a beer just to hear her laugh again.

“It’s on the house. I should have warned you. It’s college night.”

Ben scans the room, slightly startled. “I see. Good to know.”

“Hi, I’m Lavender. I noticed you behind us..” Rey turns as the girls focus their sights on Ben, suppressing an odd feeling of rage bubbling beneath. She reached the corner on the far side and Poe swings around bar. “Is that Ben Solo?”

“Apparently”, Rey sighs.

“What does he want?” Poe stares, clearly as confused as Rey is.

“Cat piss.”

“Ah. Why is he staring at you?”

Rey spins around and find his eyes lasered on her. The girls clearly getting more and more agitated at him ignoring them. Fed up, they throw a bill onto the bar, collect their things and leave. Ben sits down, never taking his eyes off Rey.

“Well, you made quick work out of them.” She says as he takes another slow sip of his awful beer.

“You don’t work on Mondays anymore?” He asks, out of nowhere.

Rey is speechless for a moment. What? “My last course is on Mondays so..”

Leaning in, he quietly asks, “I see. What are you studying?”

Rey doesn’t know what to say. Is he really here right now asking her about her life? She finds that she feels oddly compelled to share with him. She feels the draw and knows he feels it too.

“Advanced mechanical engineering at the academy”, she watches him process this in awe. Men were usually shocked by the thought of a woman being a mechanical engineer. They thought her cute, as though she were a novelty. But the look on Ben’s face shows that he respects her. He’s not shocked by her intelligence. In fact, he seems proud, fascinated by her potential.

“Impressive. I was in that program several years ago before I transferred out. Not an easy path.”

Wishing she could contain her surprise, “You? How did you end up at First Order?”

“Excuse me! Can I get another beer please?” Rey turns to stare at the offender, who immediately stills.

“I withdrew to join the Marines.. came back years later for an MBA instead and was recruited by FO out of school.”

Rey blinks before turning to pour the beer.

“How long have you been at FO?”

“Six years.”

Rey knits her brow and she leaves to deliver the pint.

“So you went from new kid to CEO at one of the most prestigious marketing firms in the city in six years?”

Ben doesn’t say anything. He just stares at her with his deep dark eyes as though she was about to disappear before his eyes.  
  
“You could go far at FO.” He pauses. “What are your plans after graduation?”

She sighs. It’s something she’s thought about a lot but she doesn’t have a real answer.

“I suppose I’ll have to move on.”

His mouth closes and eyebrows knit as he nods. “I suppose so.”

—

Every week after that encounter, she’d find him coming to her bar to learn something new about her. There was no denying it, she looked forward to learning things about him, too. Like the way he talked about the military with fondness as though it brought much needed structure and purpose to his life. Or the way his quiet ambition revealed his utter competence, accomplishing so much in his short career. Or the way he was so clearly touchy about the subject of family, just like her.

And like her, he seemed to be lonely, although he clearly preferred to be alone. Even as she found herself often centered in Padme’s nonsensical drama, she often felt like an island among her friends.

Ben seemed to see this in her as no one else did and she found that comforting.

As he sleeps, she strokes his hair and pads the length of his scar with her fingertips. He rustles slightly and whispers as he sighs, “..what you do to me, Rey..”

She stills. Her shaky fingertips slowly fall to his lips, “Tell me..”

He moans softly as her tips graze his bottom lip. “Rey.. I wish..”

“You wish what, Ben?”

“Wish I were… enough..” Rey’s breath hitches.

“..for you.” Her hands drop from his face as he nods back off. Her pounding heart nearly breaking into pieces.

Rey lifts his head and sets him gently onto a pillow. Something has shifted in her, some new found determination.

She walks back to her bedroom and into her closet. At the time, Rey had thought it odd that Rose had insisted on Rey buying a silk nightie when they bought her party dress. Now, it obviously was all part of Rose’s master plan. She takes dark blue silk off the hanger and strips to nothing before slipping it on.

He thinks he’s not enough for her. He’s devastated her life with this gravitational pull she feels towards him. This connection, this bond through loneliness or something more that she feels with no one else. This idea that he feels unworthy of attention ends some war within her and she’s ready to make a move.

The nightie is her armor. She knows that when he wakes he’ll be affected by what he sees and it will fuel her courage. She’s counting on it because if she’s being honest with herself, she doesn’t even know how to break down her walls. All she knows is that she is ready to let him in. To see all of her.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! <3


	4. Further Still

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey’s finally made up her mind. Ben wakes up. Where do they go from here?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: The rating’s changing to E as we round the corner in this story. More in the post note.
> 
> Thanks so much reading this far! The fact that even one person likes this story so far has made my life! This is so much fun, I just can’t tell you. XOXO!

Ben wakes up with an ache in his neck. His head is perched on top of something soft and silky. When his hands reflexively come up to grasp the material, he feels the shuffling of a woman’s soft body underneath.

His eyes shoot open as his hands still, so dangerously close to the curve of Rey’s ass. He finds a cascade of dark blue silk in front of him. A thin strap of the dress fallen to settle just above the swell of Rey’s breast, from which he can see her nipples starting to bud with every passing second. Her messy waves tousled over her face move to reveal the glow of her skin from the tip of her lovely nose to her full, soft lips, and the warm curves of her graceful neck. Her arms tighten around him and his cock starts expanding as the movement causes her shoulders to hunch forward, pressing her breasts together as the strap falls maddeningly lower.

His quickening heartbeat is thundering in his ears as he’s left paralyzed, head still on her lap.

She adjusts her hips, as if to spread them widely, causing his head to dip close to her nether region. When she stretches her arms out, his face grazes her abdomen and he swears it makes his face catch on fire.

“Good morning, Ben.” Rey whispers in a low, sleepy chuckle.

“Good morning, Rey.” He responds in a croak.

“How do you feel?” She asks as she strokes his brow. Her arms still pinned at his shoulders, head still in her lap.

“Never better. What time is it?” Looking around, Rey responds, “Just after 1 AM.”

“Shit, I’m so sorry. You’d probably still be at the party if weren’t babysitting me. I can just grab my clothes and head out if you wanted to go back.”

Rey raises her eyebrow, a small smile creeping onto her face.

“I think I prefer this, but thanks for the offer.”

He stares. Prefer this? Being here? With him? It doesn’t compute.

“Oh, well... I’m sorry I woke you. If you want to get back to sleep, I can just get my stuff together.”

Rey squints at him at first, and then her face relaxes as her smile returns.

“No, I think I like you here. A pretty thing like you wandering the streets half drunk? How could I live with myself.”

Ben stutters. She called him pretty. She likes him here? All the self-doubt in the world can’t stifle the hope feels in these things she’s just said. What is going on?

“Which reminds me, I should switch your clothes over to the dryer.” He sits up and she jumps off the couch, causing his eyes to just catch the bounce of her ass beneath the dark silk. The dress is tiny, but it clings to Rey’s graceful body as if it’s barely there. He’s plastered to the sight of her legs and bare feet prancing down the hall. Her lithe back and toned arms flexing in the glow of the city street lights outside. She turns on a lamp at the edge of the hall way and his heart stops as the shadows play across her face and body.

She dips her head slightly and sends him a slow smile as she turns to disappear down the hall.

 _FUCK_.

He grabs a pillow to hide his raging boner, and runs for the bathroom. Ben’s instincts tell him to let go, that she wants him, too. But in the back of his mind, he’s terrified to rock the boat. One year after their initial encounters and she is just starting to regard him as something of a friend. The last thing he wants is to jeopardize her trust for a one night stand.

Not that that’s what he wants from Rey, but how could it ever be anything more with her. For all her strengths, he’s learned that she hides away the things that affect her. Just like her childhood and her parents, Rey doesn’t let anyone too far in. That he’s made it this far is enough of a miracle. Even those closest to her don’t see that she retreats within herself far more than she lets on.  
No, he can’t lose control and risk losing all that they’ve shared together so far. So he’ll wait until she’s ready to let him in, whenever that will be. Probably a very long time, if ever, but he’ll do it. Anything for her.

He grabs the spare toothbrush she’s left out for him and does his best to scrub his thoughts away.

As he returns, Rey comes back with a pout on her lips. “It looks like the washer stalled out while we were sleeping. I’ll just have to run your clothes through again.”

Ben suppresses a groan. “It’s not much but this might fit if you’re chilly.” She hands him a large cardigan, probably one specifically for curling up with a book on a rainy day, an oversized tank top and a pair of large sweatpants. He looks at the stack of clothes and raises his eyebrows in confusion.

“I know, it probably won’t fit. It’s what I wear when I feel bloated. But if you prefer to be naked, please by all means. I can tell you, I definitely don’t mind.” She says with a sexy smile.

His mouth goes dry, he doesn’t know what to do. So when his cock twitches again, he picks up the stack in a panicked motion and pulls on the pants. They’re super tight and definitely will do nothing to hide a raging boner.

He feels ridiculous. Stopping in front of a large oversized antique mirror in the corner by the window, he confirms that he indeed looks ridiculous, too. She pads over to stand next to him, stares as his reflection and whispers in his ear, “ _Damn_ , Solo.”

He just swallows hard again.

“You must be thirsty. Can I get you anything? More food, something for your head?”

“Water would be great”, voice breaking as he responds. She pads over to the the kitchen.

He sits on the couch and she returns with two glasses of water.

“What happened at the pub?” He asks. She tells him about Rose’s antics, her plan to seduce Hux and her sacrifice of Ben in the process.

He clears his throat as he connects the moments he does remember to her timeline of events. This is why he keeps to himself. People are nothing but trouble.

“At least, I get to hang out with you now. I was afraid for a while there we wouldn’t get the chance.” She tells him, expectantly.

His eyes widen on hers as he gulps. “I’m not sure I would’ve let that happen. If I hadn’t been poisoned, that is.”

She scoots closer to him on the couch and her fingertips brushes the lapel of his cardigan.

“So… what do you want to do now?” Her eyes dropping down to his lips.

“Rey.. I-..” Words continuing to fail him as his cock throbs in his pants.

“I think I know what you want, Ben. I know because I feel it, too.” Her hands catch in his hair as she pulls his face slowly down to hers. Her lips cling to his like magnets. She breathes him in and swears she can hear both their heartbeats race against each other.

His right hand crawls to cradle her back, molding her to him. His left sends shivers up the length of her spine as it settles against the back of her neck. His mouth parts to hers instantly, as though she’d been invited in ages ago.

“Rey… please. There’s no going back after this.” Trying to sound like the voice of reason, but knowing the time for retreat is long gone.

“Ben, listen to me. I don’t want to go back. I want you to give me everything. _All of it_. I want you to love me like you’ll never leave me. I want you to let me in. Can you do that?”

Shaking like a leaf, Ben nearly comes in his pants as hears the words pour out of her mouth. She just sits there in silk, hair disheveled, confessing her desires for him, and all the neurons fire off in his brain telling him to connect his body with hers. RIGHT NOW.

So he starts with his mouth finding hers and his hands knead in to start the dirty work of getting to know every inch of her body. He lifts her in a bridal carry down the hall to her bedroom as he breathes in a hoarse whisper.

“I can do all of that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: The next chapter will contain smut! I’ll note where it’s marked off so you know where to stop if that’s not your thing.
> 
> Happy reading!


	5. When you move, I’m moved.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Rey finally let go together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: SMUT AHEAD! I lied in my last note, smut will be in both chapters 5 and 6. It just didn’t work for pacing to split it into its own chapter. If you’re not into it, stop reading at the line******
> 
> Also, I’m changing the length to a big old question mark for the time being. It’s definitely going to be longer than 6 chapters, I just can’t make up my mind exactly how far I want to go. For now, I’m just continuing to post as I write :)
> 
> Finally, I just want to say thanks so much again for staying with me so far, for your kudos, and wonderful comments! Special, special shout out to @rensknight18 for beta’ing this chapter and @Nancylovesreylo for all the love she’s given it here and on Twitter. You guys are too amazing!
> 
> PS: vibe brought to you by Hozier’s Movement :D  
> Enjoy!

As Ben carries Rey in his arms, a memory grazes her mind. She recalls the moment she thinks she fell in love with him.

He’d started coming in regularly on her Wednesday night shift, a safely college-free night, and she found she’d learned so much about him in those moments. Like his deep-rooted family connection to the pub.

Padme was his maternal grandmother, a young, idealistic politician, whose beauty and age often overshadowed as much as it promoted her cause. After retiring from her short career in the senate, Padme opened her namesake establishment with her husband Anakin, who’d previously been her most trusted bodyguard and advisor. Fiercely devoted to her, Anakin fell into despair following her death in childbirth and attempted to burn their beloved watering hole down before fleeing the country.

Ben told her on one particularly slow night of Padme’s resurgence when his uncle Luke finally found and confronted Anakin about his abandonment of his children. Luke’s sister, Ben’s mother Leia brought Padme’s back to life as a way of coping with her difficult family history. That visit ended with Rey realizing that Ben had claim on Padme’s, that he might be something of a co-owner. Before she can press further, he slips out as a pair of couples stop in for a late dinner.

The following week, Ben doesn’t show up for their usual dinner time chat. Rey doesn’t admit that she she’s holding her breath, but her disappointment abounds when he doesn’t come in on college night either. When she considers that the weekend approaches with a guarantee of more Ben-free days, the tears start to prick at her eyes.

Then, he comes through the door near closing time on a rainy Friday and her knees go weak with relief.

His hair is sopping wet, his dark henley shirt clinging to his broad chest. With a dry mouth, she breathes in his name and rounds the corner of the bar with a pair of clean bar rags. He sees her coming at him and takes a cautionary step back.

“Oh, stop! They’re clean” she quips. He relaxes and dips his head.

She shakes the rain from his hair, eyes risking a look at his big, wet chest. Her inner walls clench in response and a small moan escapes her lips. He freezes, head slowly turning up to look at her. Her cheeks go red and she’s spinning on heels to go hide behind the bar.

He approaches, eyes searching hers. “How was your night?”

Her composure returns slowly, “It’s was alright. Busy earlier, but karaoke night at the cantina usually steals the late-night crowd on Fridays.”

“Yeah, I’ve heard. Dameron’s been trying to get an open-mic night going here but… just no.” His head shakes resolutely.

Rey stills, “So, you are an owner…?”

Ben’s eyes raise to find hers. “Usually a silent one, unless it’s about open-mic night”, he offers with a small smile.

“I wasn’t trying to hide it. I just don’t like to think about it.”  
Her curiosity peaks. “Why is that?”

He holds her gaze and takes a moment, “It’s hard for me. But if you want to hear about it, I’ll tell you.”

“I don’t want you to tell me anything you don’t want to, Ben.”

Looking down at his feet, “No, it’s okay. Really, I… I don’t mind telling you.” His eyes fall back on her as he finishes.

Rey’s eyes soften as she invites him to sit next to her at the bar. He shakes his head politely when she offers him a drink.

“My uncle saved my family. He brought my grandfather back.. his reputation still isn’t great around here, but Luke brought him back. He’s close with my mom. The fact that they found each other after being separated through adoption should tell you enough about how cosmic it all really is.

The twinge of bitterness in the comment is not lost on her.

“My parents were never around when I was growing up. My mom had her political career, my dad was moving up in the military. They were just shitty parents. Just sucked.

“It affected a lot between us… So I guess I acted out, became a “troubled youth”. They wanted me to grow up and have a great career, just like them. So, they sent me to Luke but we just did not get along...”

Ben pauses and looks at his hands in front of him.

“We had a falling out and I turned to an old mentor, someone my mom worked with in the Senate, and he recruited me to FO out of college. My family didn’t agree with him or his politics. They thought he was a bad influence.

“I didn’t start talking to my mom again until after he went to prison. My dad had died a few months earlier.”

Rey’s heart aches as she processes the years of pain he just shared, condensed into the few short endless minutes.

“I’m still working through all of this, Rey. I don’t know if I’ll ever really find a way to deal with it all.”

Rey smiles at Ben, placing her hand atop of his. “Well… I’ve got lots of questions.” Sensing her playfulness, a small smile creeps up the side of his mouth.

“Like what mundane policies did that bitter little head of yours come up with for this place? I know! Don’t tell me… The two-drink employee limit. That was you!”

Ben grimaces, “I think you personally witnessed exactly why the two-drink limit is in place.”

Rey just chuckles.

“And the dollar limit on free meals?”

“That was Dameron’s doing, a month into starting. I’m telling you, Rey, you can’t give this staff an inch! They’ll run this place completely into the ground.”

Her smile fades just slightly, “I never knew how involved you were with this place.”

Shaking his head, “I’m not. Not really. I never wanted to be any way.”

Rey gives him a small smile. “So any secret rooms or trap doors I should know about?”

Ben gives her a grin that makes her heart stop.

“…Maybe one or two..”

He offers his hand to her. She’s still for a moment, then keeps his stare as she crosses the bar. He smiles as she takes his hand. He leads her towards the office in the back.

Rey doesn’t know what to think when he enters the pin code to unlock the door. He opens it and motions her in ahead of him. As she’s stepping in, she feels as though he has to hear her body battling hyperventilation. But Ben just turns to his right, pushes a bench out of the way and removes the aprons on hooks hanging in the way.

It IS a fucking secret door.

“My grandfather built this in so that he and my grandmother could look at the stars alone whenever they wanted.” Ben turns the knob as he looks down at Rey.

“My dad used it to run away from my mom when they had to go over the books every month.”  
Rey smiles.

He holds out his hand and they climb the creaky stairs that lead to the rooftop. As they reach the top, Rey’s breath catches at the small unfussy corner of the rooftop covered in darkness. She looks up and can only see the stars above and city lights below.

“This is so lovely, Ben.... Have you brought anyone else up here?”

He turns to look down and smile at her as he brushes away a few stray strands of her hair.

“No. Just you.”

*******

As the memory fades, Rey’s increasingly more distracted by the sensation of Ben’s tongue dancing on her neck but not without the remnants of the reverie firing up her courage, igniting her passion impossibly more. She means to show him how much he’s wrecked her.

But when she finds them crossing the threshold of her modest bedroom, as he lays her gently onto her bed, her thoughts and plans dissolve into nothing. His fingertips lovingly scrape up her sides, the silky fabric barrier delighting and infuriating them both, crushing it beneath his hands as he raises it up. But then he lets it go and her heart aches as she feels the silk fall back over her thighs. She looks at him pleadingly, “Please, Ben… I need you.”

The look in his eyes send her shivering once again as he grits his teeth and actually growls. He’s picking her up and suddenly she finds herself straddling him, their chests pressed tightly against each other. Eyes locked, mouths open, breathing hard, shaking as though the literal walls were breaking inside of them.

Ben’s eyebrows turn up and his eyes turn glassy as though he doesn’t know how he came to find himself in the glory of this moment. As though whatever this is, it’s it for him. As though he can see that she feels the same way.

The swell in her heart is too much. Her eyes fill as she brings her mouth ever so gently to his. They breathe in and as their tongues meet the urgency is borne again.

Their mouths are hot and wet against each other. Ben’s lips mould into Rey, tongues swirling deeper and deeper. Her head tilts back to slowly withdraw but he won’t allow it, his teeth gently capture her bottom lip and when she feels the tip of his tongue graze over it, she grinds hard onto him. His teeth still from nipping at her lip and the grunt that comes out his mouth only sends her rubbing on him more.

Ben’s hands travel grippingly down her back to cradle her ass, his fingers digging in. He’s slowly raising the fabric to reveal nothing covering it. When his hands first touch the smoothness of her cheeks, Rey knows she’s now dripping on him freely.

But Ben’s stopped breathing because he’s discovered her ass fully visible in the mirror behind her, perched perfectly like a juicy peach on top of him. When Rey looks over his shoulder to see him staring hard, veins popping out of his head, she lowers her eyelids and keeps them locked on him. She reaches behind herself to grasp his hand and pull it lower… lower to her dripping mound and when he feels how wet she is, he can’t help but pull her down on his cock as he comes in his pants.

She turns back to watch him as he loses all semblance of self-control. He’s coming hard, his face reddened as his eyes roll back, his hands still gripped over her ass and folds. Just looking at him is about to send her over the edge, if she could just rub on him a little as the aftershock takes him…

Just as the wave is about to take her, too, he comes to his senses and he flips her on her back.

“I’m going to make you pay for that.”

Breathless as impatience subsides to exultant curiosity. “What?” She squeaks.

“Making me cum so early. I think you did that on purpose.”

Wishing she could gain some agency over her voice, she just squeaks again. “Why would I do that?”

Ben’s eyes are fire on hers. All his vulnerability, his uneasiness, his doubt; it’s all vanished. All that’s left is a man, whose intense desire for her promised that he was going to make sure she’d never be the same again.

“I think you like to show me exactly how much power you have over me.”

She breathes out, still shaky. “No more than you have over me.”

His brows lower and his eyes gleam as lips turn up, “We’ll see.”

He lowers his body over hers and slides to the foot of the bed. His hands raise the fabric to uncover her bareness in front of him. The sight of her hair, her pink lips glistening and wetness dripping down to her ass sends a ripple over his face. His eyelids droop, but his face is still. Only when his lips unclench, does she feel the hot shakiness of his breath on her mound.

And when he plants a slow, pillowy soft, close-mouthed kiss on her clit, Rey can’t stop herself from moaning loudly. That’s when he opens his mouth and kisses her nether lips deeply, lovingly. His tongue feels thick as it laps around her sensitive bud, he flicks gently at her opening. All the while, his hands explore the curves of her waist and her firm thighs before they caress the peaks of her small, shapely breasts. His fingertips twirl her nipples, her back arches sharply. His tongue dips to meet her second opening and it leaves her grunting.

Ben takes this opportunity to introduce his very large, very capable fingers to her slit. Rey whimpers, all pride tossed aside, her fingers shakily find his soft hair and she grips in. “Fuck! Ben, please!”

His pants are fully tented again and he’s grinding his cock against the bed, the friction aided by the wetness of his cum from earlier.

He slides his pointer finger in slowly, building impossibly more tension every second. Rey’s blissfully aware of its length, fitting the rest of him, until it bottoms out. He curls it slightly and thank the maker because that’s the fucking spot. He straightens it out, pulls out slightly and if Rey was standing, her knees would buckle because Ben’s middle finger joins the other when he slides back in. He brings his mouth back to lavish his tongue on her clit and in just a few more pumps, Rey’s gone from whimpering to nearly screaming.

“That’s right. Give me your cum, sweetheart. Give me all of it.” He says in a deep, slow growl.

It’s all she needs. The pressure builds until she climaxes on Ben’s mouth and fingers hard. She bucks, shakes and arches, giving all of herself to him, holding nothing back.

Even if the world were burning around him, he would never be able to tear his eyes away from watching Rey cum. He knows if he were to grind long enough while watching her, he could come again, too, but he doesn’t. Because they aren’t done yet. Not even close.

Ben raises himself to her face as the remnants of her orgasm rack through her body. His lips find hers, already spread into a wide smile.

“Fuck, Solo!” is all she says.

“Sure, okay. Why not?” Smiling back as he whispers into her neck, Ben lifts himself to peel off his remaining clothes. Rey watches as he yanks down his boxers, springing forth his prodigious cock in all its glory. Pink and straight as an arrow, it wobbles heavily before her. Rey’s mouth waters as she takes it in.  
Watching her mouth hang open at the sight of his very imposing and attentive cock sends dew to his tip, veins pop further still as the rush of blood brings him to higher depths of rigidity.

His body stills as Rey sits up, locking her eyes on his. As she raises to her feet, her hands spread against the expanse of his chest, and she casts her eyes back down between his legs. When it twitches, she turns him around and pushes him down on the bed. He sits fully naked before her and she lets the silk fall to her feet before kicking it away.

Rey kneels between him and Ben doesn’t think his dick can take anymore until he again notices the mirror behind her. Her tousled hair hanging down her toned back, the dip of her waist, and finally, the fatal curve of her bottom as it rests on her feet. Her head angled, ready to devour him whole.

“Uhhhhhhhh.”

She’s smiling coyly as his eyes find hers again. Her hands splayed out on his thick, long thighs slide up to the ripped muscles of his abdomen and meet the hard breadth of his wide chest. As she’s stretching her hands up the long length of his torso, her chest presses against his cock and finds the tip perfectly angled for entry into her mouth.

So, Rey takes him in slowly and all the world melts away. Her hands find the base and hold him steady. Her eyes stay glued on his. The way she takes him in sends his body buzzing. He can feel the soft wetness of her mouth, her tongue loving his shaft so wholly. He’s nearly jumping when she reaches the end. She lavishes him up and down until he’s shaking. He wishes for the second time tonight that he could hang on a little longer. Panic builds in him as it becomes clearer that she’s about to conquer him once again.

His hands find her hair in an effort to grab her attention, but the added connection makes him grip in and that sensation sends Rey moaning as he’s all the way in.

“REY… I’m about to.. Please… PLEASE, STOP!”

But she definitely wouldn’t, even if she could. He explodes in her mouth and it all brings his knees to a full buckle. She grips his hips as she slowly releases him, swallowing intently as her eyes lock on his.

“FUCK!” His bends his back to cradle her face as he kisses her deeply. It rocks her as intensely as the first time. He stoops to pick her up, wrapping her legs around him and sitting back on the bed.

Ben rests his forehead on Rey’s, sighing heavily. Hands in each other’s hair, bodies pressed tightly together, and breathing heavily in sync, they just sit in silence and continue to take each other in with their eyes. The delicate flakiness of contentment and self-doubt threatening to creep in, but at bay for the moment. All that lingers now between their bare bodies is unyielding truth, that all the cards are on the table now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	6. To the stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback - Rey opens up to Ben. Rose and Finn find the secret hideout.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long hiatus! Chapter 7 will be up very soon.

It was the little things that Ben learned about Rey that set his soul on fire. For instance, that brilliant smile of hers? It was her greatest shield, used to let people in, but not too close. Or her fierce independence, her striking intelligence, her impressive collection of skills? It was all evidence of a woman stronger in her right than she’d ever understand.

He felt so connected to her, so in-tuned with her; and yet, she was so far above anything good he’d had in his life. 

In those weeks following that first time he brought her to his family’s secret hiding place, he’d started coming in nearly every day she worked. On the weekends, he’d stay after hours to help her clean. Before long, he found himself giddily looking forward to mopping the dirty bar floor and washing glasses if it meant more time with her. 

When they finished cleaning, they’d pour themselves a drink and head up to their special space and just talk amongst the stars. That late at night, only the distant sound of cars passing and breeze swirling through the trees accompanied them.

One night, as Ben takes a sip of his neat rye, he steals a side glance at her. Rey’s hair tied up in a bun for most of night now hangs freely down her shoulders. He can barely make it out in the dark but he knows her cheeks are flushed from the activity of her late night chores. His heart swells at the proximity of her. Of being with her now. Here, of all places.

She looks up at him, tilting her head up slightly.

“Ben… I know you obviously could be anywhere beside cleaning a dirty bar with me, but… thank you. This sucks so much less with you around.”

He chuckles lightly. “My pleasure.” 

“Why do you do it? Wouldn’t you rather be at home, or something?” His smile fades a little.

“Not that I don’t want you here or anything”, she quickly adds. “I just don’t want you to feel obligated”, shuffling her feet.

Ben’s eyes soften. “I like being here with you... It’s calming.”

Her head turns up to him, she smiles slowly. “Is it?”

They sit and smile at each other in the dark silence. Rey clears her throat.

“I always found cleaning to be calming when I was growing up. Plutt’s always had an endless list of chores for me but it was better than having to deal with him or his drunk loser friends so I just learned to enjoy it…”

He doesn’t say anything at what she’s shared. Doesn’t dare to breathe, lest she stop. Rey’s emotional scars ran as deeply as his, if not more so. He couldn’t risk her closing up on him now. So, he just leaned in slightly and nodded, silently beckoning her to continue.

Rey turns her head up to the stars. “I used to daydream about my parents coming back for me. About some incredibly important reason they’d have for giving me up. Them, being famous or important. Something. And I’d imagine them just murdering Plutt for how he treated me.”

As Rey’s voice breaks, Ben feels the cracks in his heart forming. It’s all he can do to keep still, keep quiet, and not rage at what she tells him.

Rey swallows, attempting at no avail to will away the lump forming in her throat. Ben watches the light catch on the tears just forming in her eyes, and he feels them well up in his own.

“I’m so sorry. I don’t know why I’m telling you this. You’ve been coming in, keeping me company, helping me clean after my shifts, and I repay you with my sob story.” 

With glassy eyes, Ben holds her gaze. “Rey.. There’s nowhere else I’d rather be.”

She lets out what sounds like a long-held breath but says nothing. Instead, she just stares into his eyes, capturing him there. In his peripheral, he catches her hand slowly moving toward him as he casts his eyes down to it. When he peers back up, a single tear falls from her big beautiful eyes. He swallows as his hand meets hers, and as they touch, chills course through them both.

She takes in a shaky breath as more tears fall. He’s forgotten how to breathe as his own captivated eyes well up. 

They hold hands for what’s either an eternity or a blink of an eye. Until they hear the office door crash open. 

Rose pokes her head up the stair well before heading up. “The fuck is this? Who put this door here?!”

Finn follows right behind her. “Rey?!… You up there?!”

When Rey pulls her hand away, Ben rolls his eyes, and resists the urge to grab both intruders and toss them over the ledge. 

“Solo?” A very confused Finn squints at Ben trying to make him out in the dark. “What are you two doing up here? He’s not trying anything on you, is he, Rey?”

At that, Ben starts towards Finn before Rey throws her hand out to block him. 

Attempting to sound composed, and failing miserably, Rey explains. “We were just talking. Ben helped me clean up so we were just having a drink. Why are you two here?”

Finn steps closer, “Have you been crying? What did this jerkoff say to you?!”

Thwarting Ben’s attempt to grab Finn, Rey shouts, “What? Nothing! We were just talking! 

Rose stares square at Rey before tilting her pinning gaze on Ben. “Solo helped you clean the bar? And now you’re having a tear-jerker conversation up here on the rooftop under the stars?” Her head turns back to Rey. “Why?”

Ben hisses, “We don’t need a reason, Tico. We can do whatever we want”.

Rose turns to Ben and slowly lets out steady smile that turns his blood cold. “We?”

He freezes. “ I can- you know what? I don’t have to explain anything to you, Tico.” 

Rose’s smile broadens. Finn, confused as anything, asks, “So… what’s going on?”

“Nothing. We were just having a conversation. I don’t see why that's so shocking.” Rey answers instead.

“We just didn’t know you two were so close, that’s all.” Rose offers sweetly. 

As the kitchen manager, it’s Rose’s job to know the inner workings of all the staff relationships, servers and cooks. After all, restaurants are cesspools for work flings and one bad move between a cook and a server can be all a Friday night needs to crash and burn on the whole place. That’s why Rose makes it her prerogative to know who’s dating who. She and Poe use that information to when making the work schedules. A tip they picked up from Leia, herself.

Rose turns to Ben. “You know. For how long I’ve worked for your family, I don’t think we’ve ever had a proper conversation. Why don’t we bring up some chairs and we’ll join you two.”

Finn’s head snaps to Rose. “Wait.. what? I don’t.. I think I’m good.” He shakes his head with pursed lips and furrowed brows. “It’s late as it is. We should get going.”

“Yeah, it’s.. really late.” Ben agrees with an eager nod.

“But the night’s just getting started!” Rose offers, a little too enthused.

“Nah-“  
“No.” Finn and Ben answer at the same time. 

Rey straightens up to pull her hair back and grabs her glass. “I’m going home, guys.” Ben glares daggers at Finn and Rose.

“You good?” Rey says to Ben, startling him from a murderous reverie.

“Yeah, I’ll walk you out.” 

Rey smiles and turns back to Rose and Finn. “Wait, why are you guys even here?”

Finn sighs, “Rose wants to get started on planning the staff holiday party.” He turns to glare at her. “She thought getting sloshed and coming here might give her some inspiration in making it.. how did you put it?”, he poses to Rose.

She turns her head to Ben Solo and offers a menacing smile.

“Entertaining.” Ben freezes.

“Mmm.. I don’t think you said “entertaining”. Finn blurts out with a scrunched face.

“Shut up. That’s what I said, Finn.” Rose says with a warning glare.

It goes over his head. “ Nah, I don’t think you did.”

“Why are you like this? Never know when to shut up. This is exactly why I dumped your ass.”

“Do you see me crying, though?” Finn’s eyebrows raise in defiance.

“That’s cuz you’re a slut. You didn’t wait long to move on with Poe.” She sniffed.

“YOU SET US UP, ROSE. WE STARTED DATING BECAUSE OF YOU.”

“Yeah. Well, you could have been a little more grieved over our failed relationship, okay?”

Finn throws his hands up. “Excuse me, but I believe you were already developing your sadistic crush on Hux when we broke up. So don’t give me that!”

They both look to Ben and Rey for backup but instead glance around the terrace to find themselves bickering up all by themselves.

************

Ben and Rey fall asleep before they can explore each other’s bodies any further. She sleeps like the dead, having barely slept earlier while he passed out. 

Ben dreams of Rey, at Padme’s, in her bed, and wherever the dream takes him. He can’t seem to recall anything, except the glow of lovely skin, or the exultant expression on her face when she climaxes.

His sleep is more restless. He wakes several times, panicking that it was all just a dream. Every time, he can’t help but loudly let a breath of relief when he sees her snoring softly next to him. He’s never has anything this beautiful and good in his life before.

He watches her sleep, ingraining the memory of last night and now in his head. Ben lightly kisses her lips, careful not to wake her, and rolls over to sleep off the lingering fuzz in brain. He sends a little prayer to the stars, please let him keep this. Let him keep this forever.


	7. An introduction to anarchy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Sigh* I’m sorry for another broken promise for a timely update. My life really doesn’t want me to finish this fic but I just can’t stop thinking about these guys. I’ve written three versions of this chapter and just wasn’t happy until this one came to me.
> 
> Fair warning: This chapter contains a lot of smut, but please excuse the brevity of the interactions. I mean if you had to wait a year to do it with the love of your life, you wouldn’t last long either, amiright? Also, this chapter contains hints of PHASMA/CONNIX and ROSE/HUX smut. If you’re not into that, well I’m sorry. 
> 
> Without further ado... Thanks for reading! <3

The early morning sun spills into the bedroom, warming Ben’s back as a pleasant weight shifts upon his thighs. Her smooth long legs sprawled over top of his stretch causing his rigid cock to stiffen further. Instinctively, he shifts to face her with sleepy eyes still closed. His head brushing up against her collar as he nuzzles her neck. His hands travel the length of her side from her knee before spreading over to her waist and finally, resting to cup her breast. When she lets out a heavy sigh, his eyes open to take in the soft shimmer of her tanned skin before him.

 

Rey’s hands grip into his hair as her thighs clench to keep him captive where he lays. His bare cock twitches at the movement and can’t help but find her warmth. She moans at the contact of it and grinds her hips forward, desperate to meet her dripping wet folds with his stiff, heavy rod. Ben’s arms bear down to clutch her still as he feels her wetness between his legs. In an instant, he knows he won’t last long and it’s something he can’t accept.

 

“Wait, Rey!”

 

“”Shut up, Ben!”

 

“No, stop! I - I’m not going to last!”

 

“I don’t care, Ben Solo. I’m going to ride your cock and if you come first, I’ll just ride you until you go hard inside me again. This is happening.”

 

Her words nearly cause the veins in his cock to pop; the dew leaking from his tip with abandon.

 

“I don’t have a co-“

 

“I’m on birth control. No more excuses.” She crushes her mouth to his. As she swings atop, straddling his hips with his long, thick dick laid out on his stomach. Her mouth goes dry as she looks up from his cock and into his glassy brown eyes. The muscles in his arms, abs, and chest flex when he grips her thighs. She shifts them to guide him into her with eyes still locked. 

 

Rey sees stars explode around them when she takes him in. A flush spreads across Ben’s neck and face, his wild eyes glaze and lips clench into a snarl.

 

As her hips rock forward, she throws her head back, beckoning his large hands to claim her body from the hair trailing loosely in waves down her back to her pink dewy bud opened up around him. His eyes feast on the beauty before him. His hands gripping her hips, then travel up her waist, feeling her muscles clench beneath them, before softly outlining the shape her lovely breasts. The warmth of his hands sends an ache to her core that he has no problem reaching. When he encircles her hard nipples, she cries out spreading her legs further to take more of him. A spark of delicious pain as the added friction causes his fingers pinch her twin buds.

 

She rocks forwards faster. Ben quickly realizes her victory over him is nearing. With one hand still toying with her nipple, he brings the pad of his right thumb down to her clit and with a few soft swipes, she’s sent over the edge. He feels her walls crumble around him. Desperate to join her, his hands leave their posts to grip the softness of her beautiful round ass and he grinds up and up until his hot spend finds its place deep within her. 

 

She collapses on top of him panting and trembling. Ben’s arms reflexively clasp around her, his lips found hers in the throws of their aftershock.

 

“Oh my God, Ben. I’m blind.”

 

He softly chuckles as his hand tucks her wayward strands behind her eyes.

 

“Your eyes are closed, Rey.”

 

Still joined together, she nuzzles his neck, giggling.

 

“That’s a relief,'' she says as she looks up to meet his eyes. With their thundering heartbeats beginning to slow, they kiss, lingering and meaningful.

 

The sharp, jarring sound of a ringing phone forces them apart. Rey looks to Ben.

 

“Definitely yours. Mine is always on vibrate.”

 

Ben groans, hesitant to get up, but to his disappointment, Rey’s already slid off of him to hop off the bed. Taking his time to appreciate her complete nakedness before making his way towards the sound, he becomes infuriated to hear the phone clearly ringing for the second time.

 

Not bothering to cover himself, he reaches the breakfast bar to find it. The name appearing on the screen sends him seething.

 

**Phasma S. calling…**

 

Momentarily, he debates ignoring it, until he remembers that it’s Tuesday. Fuck.

 

He picks up on her third attempt.

 

“WHAT!”

 

“Good morning, sir. I apologize for the phone calls. Just seeing if you’ll be joining us for the call with Seattle today? Or shall I cancel?”

 

“If I’m not picking up the phone, then yes, it’s cancelled, Phasma.” He answers through gritted teeth.

 

“Of course. Thank you, sir. Should we expect you in the office later?”

 

“NO.” The word comes out in an unquestioning bark as jams in his finger on the screen to end the call.

 

He slams the phone back onto the bar and refuses to even give a fleeting thought to whatever was supposed to happen in that phone call to Seattle. He’d already spent too many of his years furthering the success of FO. Now, he is determined to enjoy every waking moment he has with Rey because if he’s honest about his fears, the dream will undoubtedly come to an end far sooner than he can bear. 

 

Out of the corner of his eye, he sees her watching him. Blissfully still unclothed, her smile indicates she caught every word of the call with Phasma. Ben Solo decides he’s wasted enough of the morning on work, strides over to Rey in all his nude glory, picks her up, crushing his mouth to hers and carries her back to the bedroom.

 

*****

The abrupt rude ending to the phone call doesn’t phase Phasma one bit. Au contraire, she’s delighted to confirm that Rose Tico’s plan played out exactly as she’d laid out. The tall blonde’s wide smile morphs into a full yawn and she stretches her entire body the soft duvet. Languidly, she reaches for the small nude woman burrowed with her underneath the covers. She hears the sound, the spoils of her part well-played in Rose’s scheme, the purring of Kaydel Connix with her curled golden waves shimmering in the sunlight next to her. Phasma plants a soft kiss on her tanned shoulder and brings her little spoon close. 

 

Kaydel smile turns into a grin at the contact. “Sounds like the call went okay,'' she says.

 

“Exactly as planned,” Phasma agrees. Shaking the loose waves her platinum bob out of her face, she adds, “I’m glad I really did cancel that meeting.”

 

Kaydel turns and lithely hops to straddle her. “That makes two of us.”

 

Phasma lays her phone down on the nightstand next to Kaydel’s bed, delaying her next task for a little fun time of her own.

 

******

Ben and Rey don’t make it to the bedroom. Instead, they fumble against the hallway walls as he urgently pumps into her. She anchors her back against the wall to girrate her hips into him as sucks the tender spots on her neck and earlobes. He pulls her weight to hilt her deeply onto him with his mouth fully clamped onto hers. They come together again in a hurry, panting against each other’s matted hair. With her legs still locked around his hips, he leads them to the bathroom.

 

“Trying to tell me something, Solo?”

 

He chuckles softly as he reaches to turn on the water. “Just cooling you off a little.” 

 

He steps in with her in his arms, both of them relishing in the cool water. He lowers her to her feet. Taking in the full view of the water cascading down her back, he grabs some soap to lather into his hands and massages the suds into her shoulders and down to her breasts while craftily scraping his fingernails lightly against her hardening buds. She throws her head back against her chest, reaching behind herself to lather his stiffening cock. When she encircles him, he groans and trails his fingertips to her soft core. In just a few moments, the panting begins yet again.

  
  


*******

 

One month prior to the staff holiday party

 

_ Phasma walks onto the rooftop terrace at Padme’s, a handwritten note clutched tightly in her hand. _

 

**_Padme’s, Rooftop, Wednesday, 11PM_ **

 

_ If she were anyone else, she might have balked at the idea of a random rendezvous so late in the evening on a weekday, but Phasma was not one to turn down a challenge, especially one as curious as this. _

 

_ When Kaydel Connix approached her in the restroom on the previous Monday, she’d been rather taken aback. Phasma had only seen the beautiful petite blonde on less than a handful of occasions, but she had certain remembered the smaller woman’s face. _

 

_ Kaydel boldly cornered Phasma in the restroom with a smirk on her lips and an interesting proposition promising to make her boss and co-worker’s live a bit more… colorful. Any other time, Phasma might have laughed in her face, but she’d been rather bored lately, and something about the little waitress’s expression had intrigued her more than a little. Kaydel handed Phasma the note on the way out, leaving the taller woman alone and confused in the restroom. _

 

Two days later, she finds herself approaching the bar, scanning the terrace only to find herself alone. Suddenly, the sharp clang of glass snaps her attention to the counter. There, Rose Tico holds out two flute glasses and bottle of bubbly, with a knowing sly smile on her face. Phasma’s brow furrows as her lips almost curl into a snarl. 

 

“ _Who the hell are you?”_

_“Hello, Phasma. It’s nice to finally meet you. I’m Rose.”_

_The tall blonde sizes Rose up before setting on the bottle in her hands._

_“What’s this about? Where is the blonde girl? Who the hell are you?”_

_“Once again, I’m Rose. I had Kay invite you up here. She’s happy to meet you once we’re done, but I thought you’d like to discuss the proposition first.”_

_Too intrigued to leave, Phasma slowly approaches the bar. Not one to be the least bit ashamed of her impressive height, her heels click loudly against the wood floor as she walks confidently in her t-shirt and tight jeans. She shakes the loose waves of her bobbed hair out of wing-tipped lined eyes, watching as Rose pops the cork of the champagne bottle with ease._

_“I can see that you’re a woman who likes to get to the point. I like that.” She pours the golden liquid with finesse._

_“My friend Rey is hopelessly in love with your boss, Ben. I’m bored and sick and tired of watching those two sad puppies dance around each other. I, also, have developed.. an interest in your coworker, Armitage. I can tell that you’re a woman who enjoys a bit of chaos. So, I’m proposing this… play a small part in my scheme to get your boss laid. Easy peasy, plain and simple. He never has to know.”_

_Phasma looks with incredulity at the black-haired menace. “Why in the hell would I get involved in that? Why do care.. at all?”_

_“I told you, I can see you're a woman who appreciates a bit of chaos. My plan will provoke exactly that. Your boss gets laid. Things get a little spicy here and your job, and those two get some long-overdue rocks off.”_

_“Yes, you mentioned that but why does this matter to you? How does Hux play into this?”_

_Rose takes a sip of her champagne. “I think we can both agree that he most definitely needs to get a great many rocks off, too. And I like a challenge.”_

_Phasma stares, clearly still suspicious._

_“Look, I am bored. Literally, to tears. This little.. matchmaking project.. is just what I need to liven things up. I need something to conquer.. Your pal Hux. That’s it. All I’m proposing is being at the right place at the right time in order to get your boss and Hux drunk enough to let their guards down. I’ve already been working on Hux. It shouldn’t be hard,” she adds as she finishes off the contents in her flute._

_“This is kind of fucked up.” Phasma says. Rose smiles, “Maybe a little, but it’s really harmless. And it will be a lot of fun.. I even guarantee a couple of days off of work.”_

_Phasma swirls her glass before looking down at Rose in the corners of her eyes. “What’s in it for me?”_

_“Honestly? You look like you need a lay, too. My pal Kay thinks you’re sexy and she’s bored as hell, too. So think of it as a chance to bond while spinning a bit of anarchy with a very minimal amount of carnage.”_

_“You know, you could just get a hobby, or a new job, maybe? Getting people drunk in the name of matchmaking is a sad way to entertain yourself.”_

_“You say sad, I say amusing. Either way, people get laid and the world keeps on turning. Besides, who knows what opportunities will await you while your colleagues are distracted. Could make things a bit more interesting in the office, eh?”_

_After considering Rose’s words, Phasma downs her champagne in one gulp._

_“Alright. Lay out the plan.”_

_Rose smiles filling up Phasma’s flute once more. “I’ll let Kay do the talking. She’s waiting for you at the Cantina.”_

_They clink their glasses in agreement and down their champagne in a silent pact._

_Phasma leaves Rose alone on the rooftop, smiles resting devilishly on both their lips._

 

*******

 

Hux’s eyes shoot open at the sound of a text notification pinging on his phone. With orange hair pointing in every which way, he perches himself on an elbow as he reaches it, he glances at the name and message on his screen.

 

**Message**

**Phasma:**

**_Coming in today?_ **

 

Glaring, he jams his thumb to type two letters in response.

 

**_No_ **

 

He chucks the phone on the other side of the room before rolling on to his side back onto the bed. He gathers her warm naked body to his, cupping her lush breast under his hand while nuzzling his sated cock against her backside. 

 

She hears his soft snores shortly after and smiles. Pulling her phone from under the pillow, she glances at the screen.

 

**Message**

**Phasma:**

**_Enjoy_ **

 

Rose smiles and joins her ginger lover in a deep slumber.   
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
